percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
In Between
Written by: MattShadow In Between is an on-going story about Cal when he is not on missions for THO. =Autumn= Part 1 "You never know how things will turn out until they've happened." -Anonymous A teenage boy around the age of 17 stands in front of a building on Olympus, a small backpack resting on one shoulder. It was a bit rundown, and apparent to him that it hadn't been used in many millennia. He turned and stared briefly at the inside. The first room up front appeared to be a lobby of some sort from where he's standing. Another boy is busy hanging a rather large picture frame on the side of the building, adjusting it as a smaller girl stands behind the boy, directing him as she judged the position of the picture. He recognized both instantly, it had only been a few months ago that he had helped them, and others defeat Arachne and rescue a group of demigods held captive. He ponders for a moment on the ordeal, failing to register another girl who lugging a large box behind him. The sound of breaking glass echoes along the street as the boy, the girl, and the box fall tumbling to the ground. "What the hell?" The girl picks herself up immediately, and stares at the shards of broken glass that litter the street in front of her. "Great, my father'll kill me now for breaking these." She turns towards the boy with a sharp look. "Thanks kid, look what-" The boy brushes off his orange shirt and cargo pants as he readjusts himself. He turns towards the girl. Noticing the surprise on her face, he extends his hand. "Hello Rachel Hughes, been awhile." He smiles, a hint of force briefly flashing before fading away. She fails to shake his hand. "You, you're that boy who helped us with Arachne aren't you?" He de-extends his hand as she continues. "Of course, I recognize you. You're name is Cam, right?" "Cal, but close," he says as he brushes a few strands of his dirty blonde hair from his eye. Rachel presses her hands into her sides as she scrutinizes him. "So," she starts hesitantly. "What brings you here? Other than to break my dad's old oriental glassware he 'lent' us to use." She gets a shrug in response. "I heard the group was back together." Rachel bends over and begins to pick up the pieces of glass shards that were large enough to salvage, Cal following suit. "That's old news. The Heroes Organization was formed a couple months ago. Judging from pack you've got, I'm judging that you're either on a road trip or planning to be somewhere for a little bit. And seeing as you're here, I take it you want to join THO? Am I right or what?" Cal hands over a few of the larger pieces he collected and places the smaller ones back in the box. "You wouldn't be wrong," he quips as she picks up the box as the shards slide around inside. Resting the box on one hand, she parts her long brown hair from her face. "You know, you didn't have to run away the moment we had succeeded. We didn't even get a chance to thank you for saving our lives, if you hadn't showed up we may not have made it out alive. Heck, Stella wouldn't even be here today." Cal smiled again, but his face made a microscopic flinch at the word saving. "I was busy, I had many things to do," he responded casually. The two of them begin walking towards the building, Cal a few steps behind. Rachel lifts up her hand and points towards the air without turning around. "Then what brings you here if you're so busy." Cal increases his pace, matching her stride as they walk side by side. "Was busy, I said. I sort of had my schedule cleared, and I thought, why not go and see my old comrades in arms and help them out." They stop at the door. Inside, they can see the girl give the boy a thumbs up, allowing him to set the picture frame where she wants it. Rachel pushes up against the door, causing it to swing open, slightly startling the two teens inside. "Hey Rachel," starts the boy as the two turn towards the door, noticing a figure next to their friend. TOO TIRED WILL CONTINUE LATER TONIGHT THANKS FOR READING SO FAR Category:MattShadow